The invention relates to a closing apparatus for a folding roof of a convertible.
Such closing apparatuses for a folding roof of convertibles have locking mechanisms in such a form that, in each case, at the front region of the folding roof, plug-in and locking elements, which can be connected with the vehicle body, particularly an upper cross-beam of the windshield frame, are formed, which position the closed folding roof in its closed position at the upper edge of the windshield frame an then fix it in its installed position by means of two manually operated locking hooks. Aside from this solution, which is complicated to handle, locking elements are known, with which the folding roof can be brought by means of two bolt locks over a turn and tilt latching device moving their closing elements with a single-hand manipulation into the closed position or can be unlocked from this closed position in the reverse sequence. The locking mechanism, which goes along with this, is associated with a design configuration, which is expensive structurally, in order to make an easy operation possible.